The Cure
by Candika
Summary: VD: Bonnie is dying, she knows she is and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Realising her fait she has accepted her destiny but can others accept it too or are they going to fight to keep her alive. UPDATED-CHAPTER4
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Candika  
  
SUMMERY: Bonnie is dying, she knows she is and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Realising her fait she has accepted her destiny but can others accept it too or are they going to fight to keep her alive. The main question is Is the only one that can make a difference willing to help or not?  
  
  
  
BONNIE AND DAMON ALL THE WAY :o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cure  
  
Part One:  
  
Bonnie was ill. She knew that she was dying, there wasn't anything that could be done. It was a tumour, a brain tumour. Inoperable so the doctors said. She never thought that it was possible for a girl her age to be diagnosed with something so terrible. The future was bleak. Two to three weeks, a month, or two at the most. She hadn't been able to tell anyone. Her friends were happy with their lives. They didn't deserve to go through the pain that she was. After everything that had happened with Katherine, Klaus and Elena's return, they deserved to be happy at last. Her parents didn't know either; she couldn't bring herself to tell them. She didn't want them to worry and fuss.  
  
For the first time in her life Bonnie McCoulough was alone. Alone and more scared than she had ever been before. Passing by you would never notice the pain and sorrow shining in her brown eyes, nor see the fine tremors shaking her body and the paleness of her skin. On the outside looking in; you would never know. Bonnie kept it all hidden, she felt like an empty vessel. When she found out she was dying she felt all her hope and life flow from her body, leaving her with only fear and regret. Fear at death and regret. . . Regret.  
  
There were so many things that she had wanted to do. Travel, get married, have kids and grow old. But now that was all lost. She was going to die before her nineteenth birthday. An eighteen-year-old girl didn't deserve to die not after everything that she'd been through. She had almost lost her friends this time last year. She did loose Elena, more than once in fact. Vicky was dead and Damon was gone. He'd left soon after. No one knew where he was, not even Stefan. Bonnie's only wish would be too see him one last time before it was too late. She'd loved him ever since the first time they'd met at Alark's party.  
  
Bonnie didn't want to die, she was too young, still a teenager. She had been diagnosed with the tumour after a visit to the doctor due to a series of dizzy spells, headaches, forgetfulness and eyestrain. She'd been having the problems for months, but had always put off going. Bonnie had known deep down what the real problem was. She just didn't want to face the truth. She had always known that she would die young, her Grandmother had predicted it, but that didn't mean it wasn't a shock to find out that she actually was.  
  
Bonnie had once joked to Elena and Meredith that she wanted to be young and beautiful in her grave, but now she wouldn't even get that wish. The brain tumour would destroy her natural beauty so all that she would be when they buried her was . . . well she didn't want to think about that.  
  
Ever since the severe headaches had started, she had felt her strength slowly ebbing away. Somedays she couldn't get out of bed, others she was fine and sometimes she'd feel full of life one moment and a second later she was at deaths door. She could feel the full effects of the tumour as she thought.  
  
At the moment Bonnie felt kitten weak, lying in bed she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to over take her.  
  
Bonnie was dreaming, she knew she was. It was that eerie feeling you have of knowing but not being able to do anything about it.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Damon woke up in bed and growled. She was calling him again; the little red hared physic, Bonnie. He'd been receiving dreams directly from her. Weird . . . strange dreams. Ones he could never remember when he awoke but they all had the same meaning. He must return. Return to Fells Church immediately, maybe then he would be able to figure them out and get good nights rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :o) I LOVE THEM AND KEEP THEM UP.  
  
***~~~Sorry this chapter took so long, but as you know I have a large range of fanics that I am working on. Angel, Buffy and L.J.Smith . . . man I'm busy lol ~~~***  
  
Tauntinghope: here's the next part and I'm glad that you want me to continue  
  
Crashnburn: I worship everything Damon and Bonnie too . . . I think they make a good couple :o) Hope you like the next part!  
  
Cotys Child: *High fives back* Hope you didn't wait too impatiently :o)  
  
Thistle Galena: I'm glad you liked and here's the update you wanted . . .sorry it took a long time :o)  
  
ANYWAY ONTO THE NEXT PART . . .  
  
PART 2  
  
Bonnie awoke smiling. For the first time in three days she had slept soundly. No pain had awoken her gasping in the early hours of the morning. She felt fresh and relaxed. For a moment she almost forgot that she was ill. It was moments like this that she had taken for granted in her youth and it was moments like this that she cherished. Making a small thanks to the Goddess for giving her a moment of peace she slowly made her way to the bathroom to begin her daily routine.  
  
Bonnie looked in the mirror and froze. Gasping she blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. It couldn't be true. Her skin, the usual pale drown skin, looked healthy and normal. No dark rings surrounded her now sparkling brown eyes. She looked healthy, like the way she had normally looked before the tumour. It was almost as if . . . no it couldn't be. It was as if she had extracted energy or some sort of power from her dreams. For a moment she just thought she had woken from a long nightmare, but the bottles of tablets on the shelf reminded her that this was real life.  
  
Sighing Bonnie reached for the large bottle of tablets and proceeded to take two small yellow pills. Looking at them in the palm of her hand she had a sudden urge to drop them down the plug hole, fighting the urge she quickly placed them on her tongue and washed them down with some cool water.  
  
Grimacing at the foul taste Bonnie quickly reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. It wasn't until three minutes later with a lot of heavy brushing did the putrid taste vanish, vaguely she wondered if they would ever make any tablets that tasted nice like . . . well . . . chocolate for instance. But she knew deep down, that if by some miracle that they did, she wouldn't be around to see it.  
  
Shaking her head to rid herself of useless thoughts, Bonnie continued her morning routine.  
  
**~~**~~~*~~**  
  
Damon growled as he quickly swerved his sleek black Ferrari around the slowly moving yellow van. What was it with these people, didn't they see he was in a rush! Idiotic humans . . . always getting in his way! Why couldn't they leave him alone!  
  
Damn he was so angry! The fierce anger penetrated every cell of his body and it took every bit of self-control he had to not unleash it upon the world.  
  
Horns blared as he continued to dodge and overtake all the cars, vans and lorries that were in his way. There were another 1958miles before he would reach his destination and he wanted to get there before dark. That gave him 10 hours.  
  
He wanted to get the whole situation sorted out that night so he could be on his way again the following morning. He had business to attend and a lot of pretty white necks to explore.  
  
And at this moment in time, Damon, was incredibly tired and irritated.  
  
As soon as he had opened his eyes and awakened from sleep three hours ago, he had felt drained and weak. Weak in body and drained of power and it was all to do with the physic witch. She was to blame and Damon would get his revenge. Nobody messed with Damon Salvatore and got away with it, especially a young girl.  
  
There was going to be hell to pay when he arrived in Fells Church, but first he needed something to eat. Slowing his car, he quickly parked in front of a sleazy-looking bar, grimacing at the thought of having to feed from a dirty male biker Damon opened the door and climbed out onto the rough pavement.  
  
Sighing he reminded himself that he couldn't always be picky. Walking towards the entrance, he took a deep breath, before stepping over the threshold and slipping in to the murky lit darkness. Loud rock music hurt his sensitive hearing and his eyes stung with the stale smoke.  
  
Scowling Damon new it would have to do and a cruel smirk appeared on his lips and his predatory eyes gazed around the bar, when his piercing gaze fell upon a petite red hared girl sitting alone in a booth, he smiled evilly.  
  
Dinner was here.  
  
THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU DO :o) 


	3. Chapter 3

Galaktis: Hope you like the new chapter, sorry for the delay :o)  
  
Cotys child: Left/right. . . who cares, he entered anyway lol Sorry this chap doesn't really give any explanations but it does give some changes in Bonnie  
  
Tauntinghope: Hopes this chapter makes ya happy too :o) I plan on keep writing too!  
  
SORRY FOR THE MAJOUR DELAY, IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK :OS  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Bonnie stood in front of her bedroom mirror and sighed. She was dressed in a pair or jeans that hung on her hips. They were new and looked nice. The dark blue denim was slightly baggy on her legs and bum but otherwise looked very stylish. The stitching was black, which contrasted beautifully with the blue. Two small pockets were sown with the same thread at the front. The same thread was also used to make the swirling pattern covering them. They were full fitting, making her legs look longer, and the bell bottom covered her dainty feet.  
  
The jeans were beautiful and she loved them.  
  
The red jumper that she wore with it made her auburn hair look glossy and brighter, the dullness seeming to disappear. The jumper hung slightly baggy on her frame, but made her curves look more womanly. The long sleeves covered her thin delicate arms and the low v-neck showed a glimpse of her pale thin neck.  
  
The clothes looked great, but there was only one problem with them.  
  
They jumper wasn't supposed to be baggy and it hadn't been when she tried it on two weeks ago.  
  
And the jeans, the jeans were not supposed to be hipsters. When she had bought them they had fitted like a second skin, moulding over her curves perfectly and now . . .  
  
Now they hung loosely on her hips. A sign that she had lost too much weight.  
  
Her face was thinner too. Her cheekbones standing out more than usual. The paleness of her skin slightly paler than usual-but not too pale to look ill. No the blusher had helped.  
  
Even though she had awoken looking healthier than she had in days, she could still notice the changes.  
  
The duller shade of her hair that could be put down too lack of sun, the weight loss that would make any anorexic happy and the paleness of her skin that could be explained as her inability to tan.  
  
Even though Bonnie could pick out the changes immediately, she knew that her friends would not notice and I they did she could make up some feeble excuse that they would believe. After everything that had happened in the past they were all happy to ignore things that they didn't want to see.  
  
They didn't want to see her wasting away, so they didn't.  
  
Or it could have been due to the fact that Bonnie had became very good at hiding it and very good at lying. Sometimes she had even convinced herself that she was fine and healthy, and then the pain would come or she would be too weak to get out of bed. You could only convince yourself so much, and having the flu wasn't cutting it anymore.  
  
It was at that moment that her stomach decided to growl. The idea of food, however, made her feel physically sick. Fighting the distaste of eating bland food she made her way to the kitchen anyway. She had to eat whether she wanted too or not.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to say thanks to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. I was going to thank you all separately, but since Fanfiction.net wont let me see the reviews. . . I cant! But Neva Mind :o| Any way a big THANKS  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Damon let the body fall towards the ground with a smile. The human hit the floor with a loud thump and he looked at it in disgust. He never normally killed his victims but right now he needed all the strength he could get. The blood rushed through his veins and stated his hunger but only succeeded in returning half of the strength he had lost. Growling low in his throat he looked down at the dead girl at his feet. Crouching down he brushed the red curls from her face and scowled. For a moment he imagined that the body was Bonnie's but the illusion didn't last long. No the real girl he was after wouldn't get such a quick death.  
  
Quickly standing, Damon kicked at the body at his feet and give a satisfied smile as it rolled further into the shadows.  
  
Stepping back into the main room, he glared at the remaining four humans at the bar. Licking his lips he walked confidently over to them. "Hello there- " he began, as a cruel smile appeared over his handsome features.  
  
What happened next was nothing but a blur. Before anyone had a chance to move or speak, Damon had already sunk his fangs into the man closest to him and drained him swiftly. Dumping the now lifeless body to the floor, he smiled ferociously at the remaining three men and advanced slowly on the one closest to him. The stupid human was frozen in fear, his eyes wide in disbelief and denial and a combination of whimpers escaped his throat. Damon sighed. It was no fun when they didn't fight. Moving faster than the eye could follow, he grabbed the man by the throat and proceeded to throw him over his shoulder. There was a satisfying crack as the mortal hit the floor and the annoying whimpering ceased.  
  
To his left, the barman-a large scruffy-looking man, pulled a baseball bat from behind the counter. Damon studied him for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. The man was terrified and he had every right to be. Turning to face him, the Italian vampire waited for the barman to react. When he didn't, Damon rolled his eyes and growled-making sure to show his fangs.  
  
It was then that he got his desired effect. The man's eyes widened so far that white could be seen all around the iris and his mouth hung open in silent disbelief. Smiling, he took a step closer to the bar and spoke. "Are you planning on using that?" he asked sarcastically, motioning to the wooden bat that was clasped tightly in the mortal's hand. When he received no answer, he sighed in disappointment.  
  
Victims just weren't as vocal as they used to be.  
  
A sound to his left quickly caught his attention. Taking his eyes of the bar man in front of him, he turned to face the new threat . . . and laughed.  
  
Rushing towards him was a very muscled man dressed in old tattered jeans and a meshed top. He had large tattoos covering most of his body and quite a few piercing covering his face. He had his hands clenched, shoulders hunched and legs slightly bent as he charged towards him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Damon remained perfectly still and then at the last moment he reacted. Twisting to his right, he avoided the incoming impact. Lashing out he grabbed the man around the throat and quickly sunk his fangs into his neck. The man in his arms struggled and cried out in pain, but soon went limp and the vampire released him to the floor.  
  
For a few moments, Damon remained still and allowed the sensations of a fresh kill was over him. The blood warmed him stomach and flooded through his veins in zigzags of pure pleasure. The life essence flooded through his body in waves of liquid heat and restored him to his full strength. He had never fed this deep in decades and right now he was completely full.  
  
A motion to his right caught his attention. The bar man having over come his shock was swinging the baseball bat at his head. Reaching up he grabbed it in mid swing and turned to face the owner, with a cruel predatory smirk on his blood stained lips.  
  
The human tightened his grip and tried to pull the bat out of Damon's grasp. His muscles strained with the effort, but not once did it budge.  
  
In a show of strength, he crushed the bat in his hand, shattering the solid wood into thousands of broken shards. "Your lucky" Damon growled "That I'm no longer hungry. However" he spoke "I hate it when people attack me"  
  
And with that he snapped the mans neck with a flick of his wrist and sent him crashing to the floor.  
  
Shrugging, Damon straightened his shirt and brushed off a few small shards of wood form his clothes. Licking his lips to remove the last traces of blood, he slowly walked out of the sleazy bar and into the bright sunlight. Gazing around he noticed that there was no one passing, climbing into his car he switched the engine on and flicked on the radio. Turning the volume up loudly he pulled away from the curb and sped quickly down the road.  
  
"Watch out Bonnie . . . here I come"  
  
1860 miles away in Fells Church, a red hared physic looked up startled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE How didya like Damon in this chapter? I love writing him when he's bad n evil. Damon is a character that cannot and will not ever let some one tame him and I'm going to keep that in mind when I'm writing this fic. This fic is a Bonnie/Damon but if she wants him that bad she's going to have to accept him for what he is . . . that's if Damon and her illness doesn't kill her first.  
  
*  
  
I know that this chapter was short, and that they all are, but when I have the two characters interacting the chapters will be longer :o)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. 


End file.
